The University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA) requests continued support for its MARC U*STAR Program. The program is designed to enhance the academic, research and professional standing of underrepresented minority students, to promote their admission to Ph.D./combined professional/Ph.D. programs at the nation's premier research institutions. The principal long-term goal of the program is to increase the number and rate of underrepresented minority students entering and completing Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical sciences. The specific aims of this competitive renewal application are to: 1. Provide improved biomedical research training opportunities to enhance MARC trainees'research competency;2. Provide improved academic support and enrichment to enhance MARC trainees'academic competency;3. Provide improved and new professional developmental training to enhance MARC trainees'professional and personal skills, particularly those involving use of technology;4. Provide vigorous, proactive advising, mentoring, nurturing, and monitoring to ensure trainees'success in MARC U*STAR Program;5. Promote the development of a MARC "Team", to provide support and long term networking for all MARC trainees;6. Provide training and support to MARC trainees and faculty in computational and communications technologies;and 7. Conduct critical evaluation and student tracking to assess program effectiveness and success as well as track the advanced education and career paths of MARC graduates. The proposed Global Measurable Goals are: Goal #1: Students demonstrate the development of research, academic and professional skills and experience set required for successful application to doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences Goal #2: Students report improvements in confidence and self-knowledge Goal #3: Students begin to develop an interpersonal network Goal #4: Students develop an awareness of science as a career Goal #5: At least 45% of participants (40% in the 2000-2006 granting period) matriculate to doctoral programs, combined doctoral/professional programs, or postbaccalaureate programs directly leading to doctoral education